


The Promise of a Better Future

by AubGoblin



Series: Three Houses Commissions/ One-Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubGoblin/pseuds/AubGoblin
Summary: For years, he had been sitting on the feelings he had for her. The one person who had broken through the blackest parts of his soul, the one who had given him a reason to live again. On the night before his coronation, he was resolved to tell her. There would be no turning back, his heart bared to the woman he loved; and if there really was a Goddess, then surely she would grant him this one shred of happiness, wouldn't she?





	The Promise of a Better Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Blue Lion Babes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Blue+Lion+Babes).

> Here we go!  
This is my first post here, but it is not my first story. I really hope you all enjoy it.  
As always, I am my own worst critic, so I appreciate any and all feedback!  
This was requested by a friend in one of the Discord servers I'm in, so I made sure to take extra care with it.  
I'm sure a similar idea has been written, and hopefully there isn't one with this title! :P  
This hasn't been looked at by a Beta, but my own personal editor did look over it for me.  
ENJOY!

Cautious, armored footsteps echoed off the brick walls surrounding Dimitri as he traversed his way up towards the Goddess Tower. As he was heading to bed, he had casually glanced up at the tower and caught a glimpse of a familiar sparkle of mint green hair in the moonlight. Byleth sat with her legs dangling out one of the open windows of the tower and his first thought was of her safety and how utterly reckless that was, but the light of the waxing moon reflected off her fair skin was enough to send his heart racing. She was captivating, mesmerizing. He had been meaning to speak to her for a while now… an important question weighing heavily on his mind. 

Despite his wildly thumping heart, Dimitri resolved to see what was keeping her up so late. Like him, she wasn’t prone to sharing her thoughts and emotions; it always felt like a burden. At least, that’s what he told himself. He was still working on relying on others. Without Byleth, he never would have realized just how special he was to their friends… people who had stood beside him in his darkest hour and helped to guide him into the light again. 

It wasn’t until after their heart to heart in the pouring rain that he started to realize just how he felt about his professor. There was always the inkling feeling in the back of his mind that his crush during his school days had been much more than that, but it wasn’t something he liked to dwell on. Chuckling, he realized she would be angry with him for calling her that. After their last battle of the war, she insisted that he call her by her name. 

_‘__Dimitri, you are first and foremost my friend.__’ _She would say, lighting his heart ablaze. Did she not know that she was so much more than that to him?

As he neared the top of the tower, he could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Was he ready to say what he needed to say to her? For weeks, he had been contemplating their relationship. Neither of them had openly voiced that they had feelings for each other, but a small part of him hoped that she was as deeply in love with him as he was with her. They had hardly done anything besides the occasional hand holding, and that always felt more like two friends comforting each other than anything else. Would it be too much, too soon, to ask her what he needed to?

No. He had to get this off his chest. He had to tell her. 

Byleth’s back was facing him, her thick hair, much longer than it was a few months ago, cascading down the slope of her back. She didn’t seem to notice his presence and he thanked the powers that be. Goddess, he was so nervous. His hands were grasping at themselves, crushing his own fingers in his agitated state. Even from behind, she looked beautiful. How could he ever be deserving of someone like her?

Stepping gingerly across the threshold, he cleared his throat to get her attention. Byleth’s shoulders perked up as she turned around, startled by the intrusion on what he assumed was a rather deep thought. The soft smile that lit up her face had his heart stop for a solid second, jumping back to life when she brought her legs over the side of the window to face him. He would live every day to see her smile like that.

“Dimitri…” her voice was smooth as honey, “what a pleasant surprise. I was sure you had gone to bed already.”

He approached her warily, blood rushing in his ears, “I could say the same to you. You must stop staying up so late. Tomorrow is yet another early morning. You’re going to make yourself ill.”

Her quiet laugh lit the shackles of his heart as she stood up, brushing off some dirt from her shorts. “Then again,” he continued, “I know that matters little. You cannot sleep can you? Neither can I, of course. As it has always been, I’m afraid.”

She nodded meekly, “Indeed. If I recall, you and I spent a lot of time traversing the grounds at this time of night when you were still my student. It was sometimes the only way I could get to sleep.”

Seeing the exhaustion so plain on her face, Dimitri suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt overcome him. Had she slept at all in the last few weeks? Was he working her too hard, or asking her to do too much? They were to make a long journey in the morning, and he would be crowned the King of Faerghus as soon as they arrived at their destination. She had recently come into her position of being an archbishop and the stress of her role seemed to be wearing her thin. Despite this, she insisted on going with him to Fhirdiad, supporting him as she always had.

“I…” he hesitated, thinking of a proper way to apologize for doing this to her, “I want you to know how sorry I am for making you do so much when your battle wounds aren’t even completely healed yet. It’s selfish of me to demand so much of your time. You were so weak after…” he still found it hard to speak of his step sister. He had been so ready to forgive her and have a peaceful relationship, but her stubborn nature made it impossible for them to ever be anything but enemies. 

Byleth sighed, concern evident in her beautiful jade eyes, “Think nothing of it. This is not the first time I have been worked to the bone by an overzealous prince.” She joked, warmth settling in his heart at her light jest, “Nevertheless, what of your own? You were lucky they weren’t much worse.”

“Do not worry about me.” He insisted, shaking his head, “My shoulder has healed nicely. I still have some numbness in my hand, which I have been told may never go away, but I doubt it will hinder me too much. She… I do not think it was ever her intent to kill me.”

“I agree. I think that Edelgard knew that the only way you would kill her was if she tried to kill you first. Her final act gave you the strength to do what you weren’t sure that you could. You know,” she laughed dryly, “you wanted her head for so long that I honestly thought you would have killed her without a second thought; but then,” her sad smile made his chest ache with the need to reach out to her, “you extended your hand. You wanted to be her equal. You _forgave _her. I…” her breath seemed to hitch slightly, “I’m proud of you, Dimitri.”

Byleth’s praise had his already nervous heart losing its grip on reality. Did she really think so highly of him, even after everything he had done? He remained silent for a while, mulling over his thoughts, jumping when she rested her small hand against his forearm. Casting his gaze out the window, he admired the stars that were shining so brightly, the moon casting its ethereal glow on the two of them. He needed to stop avoiding the real reason he came up to see her.

“It is a lovely night…” he remarked, delighting in the way she turned to follow his gaze outside, “is it not?”

“It is.” She agreed, squeezing his forearm affectionately, “a little too calm for my liking, but it is… nice.”

“How many years has it been since I was kept awake by hopes of the future, rather than by nightmares of the past?” He questioned himself, finding comfort in the way her thumb ran across the inside of his arm.

Byleth turned to face him again, tilting her head to the side. Her curious expression was so endearing, it took all he had not to spill his feelings right then and there. Instead, he opted to move his arm, her hand sliding down to meet his own, fingers intertwining. Her hands were so cold; he needed to warm them up.

“Nightmares?” She asked, unphased by his intimate gesture, “Are these different, or the same as they were before?”

“The same. I have had the same nightmare for nine long years. It is a nightmare in which I am constantly tormented by those who have died…” he could feel his voice shake, the emotion of his dreams still too much to carry alone, “They ask me why I have not avenged them. Why I got to live, yet they had to die. No matter how many corpses I piled up for them in my zealous fit of rage…” her hand squeezed his, knowing how hard this must have been for him, “in the end, their voices only grew louder.”

“They were loathing me, calling out to me… their inescapable death cries ringing in my ears… clinging to my soul.” He felt water behind his eyes, but cast aside his pain as he focused on the hand clinging to his own, slowly but surely becoming warm in his grasp, “Even now, I can still hear them. I am certain I will be hearing them until the day I die.”

His confession sparked an emotion he had never seen in her eyes before. Her gaze was calculating, and yet... so soft, as if he would break beneath the weight of his burdens. Dimitri jumped as her other hand cupped his face, idly tracing his cheek with her thumb. She had only ever touched him like that once before… when he cried in the pouring rain, baring his soul to her and only her.

He felt a sense of determination fill him, “but I will not cover my ears. I will go on living, and their voices will serve as a warning. As a king… and as a wretch who claimed countless lives; I will build a Kingdom where the people can live in peace.” 

Byleth smiled at him, and nodded her head in affirmation. Even now… she still believed in him. A thought crossed his mind that had him smiling forlornly, leaning into her touch.

“I am sure _she _would laugh and call such talk foolish… but I wish to change this world in my own way.”

Her smile grew wider, his heart swelling with raw emotion at the… was that a loving look in her eyes? A whimper almost escaped his lips as she lowered her hand from his face, but never loosed her grip of the hand at his side. As always, she was the rock on which he stood, offering him what he could not find in others. Byleth was his solace, his comfort on the nights where he was fearful of losing himself again. 

“Well, Your Grace,” he chuckled at the sour look that crossed her face, “things will be busy from now on. Our first order of business is tomorrow’s coronation.”

“Indeed, Your Highness.” She smirked at him, teasing him with his own title, “Tomorrow I have to start calling you Your Majesty.”

“Once a professor and student; Now an archbishop and a king. How very far we have come.”

She shook her head, the starlight dancing in the strands of her hair. Oh, how he wished to reach out and touch it. One of his childish fantasies had always been to feel her hair flowing through his fingers as he kissed her. That thought alone had a blush rising to his cheeks, and he prayed that she couldn’t see it.

“Dima…” she used that godforsaken nickname, the one that made his heart flutter wildly in his chest, “We’re still the same people. Only our titles have changed. You know that, right?”

“That is true.” Dimitri agreed, the affection he held for her slipping out in his tone, “To me, you will always be the one who guided me so kindly. My ally through all. My beloved…” he caught himself, mortified that he had let such a word slip from his lips. 

He moved his hand beneath his chin, pondering his thoughts… and yet, the phrase sounded so right to him, so… fitting. “Yes… my beloved.”

Byleth’s eyes widened and he knew then that it was now or never. This was his opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. If ever there was a moment to pour his heart out, it was now. 

“Dimitri…” she was shocked, that much was evident, but there was a _hope _in her tone.

He put his hand down and reached into a pouch that he had at his side. His fingers rested on the cool metal inside that had been the center of this thoughts for weeks, nerves firing through his brain, telling him that this was a foolish idea. A foolish concept. He gripped the small object in his hand and spoke once more.

“Listen… There is something I wish to give you before the coronation. It has been on my mind for a long while now… and tonight is as good a time as any to finally say what I’ve been thinking.” He started, hoping that he wasn’t stumbling over his words.

He gripped the hand that was in his own, pulling it towards him to place the small band in her palm, gulping audibly as her eyes left his to find the ring that rested there. Barely noticeable, her breath was labored, and she looked back to him with astonishment.

“I wish to tell you that you have occupied my every waking thought since my youth, but I never realized how deeply attached I was to you until you saved me from the deepest, darkest parts of my soul.” He began to explain, trusting his clenching heart to do the talking for him, “you have always been by my side… helping me to see the error of my ways, or praising me for the good things I have done. You treat me as if I am just a man, without the demons of my past. All I have ever wanted is to be beside you, helping you as you have helped me. Byleth…” her name slipped so easily from his lips, “I would be lost without you. I’m sure I would have died without you to guide me back to the place where I believe I belong. Beside you, in a world of hope, where I can save those who have suffered, as you have saved me.”

Her eyes were glistening, his hand cautiously reaching out to tap the ring resting in her palm, “I wanted to find the right words to describe this feeling, but then I realized… it has always been so simple.” He stepped closer to her, effectively leaving very little space between them, “I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone… and I know this is sudden, but I would love nothing more than to walk beside you for the rest of my life. As your equal, and as…” he inhaled sharply, “your husband… if you would allow me your hand.”

Byleth stared at him for what felt like hours, her big doe eyes filled with more emotion than he had ever seen in them. Dimitri wondered what was going through her mind, what profanities she may start screaming at him, what ways of rejecting him were filtering through the spaces in her brain. Surely, there was no way she returned his sentiments. There were so many other people who could be better for her, who could treat her the way she deserved. _Love _her the way she deserved… but he had to know. He had to know, without a doubt, that she didn’t want him.

“Please…” he pleaded, “I beg of you. Say something!” If it wasn’t dark, he was sure she would’ve seen the blush that crossed his cheeks, “If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me. If so,” his heart hurt at the thought of having to let her go, “I will face the truth and walk away.” He moved to let go of her hand, but hesitated when he saw her reaching out for him.

“Dima…” she met his gaze with a watery smile and that’s when he noticed there were tears falling down her cheeks. Had he really made her cry? Surely, they weren’t… tears of _joy_, were they? 

“That’s not it at all…” she giggled and shook her head, reaching into the pocket of her shorts and extending her hand to him. He looked down to find a small, silver band resting in her other palm, dotted by colors of purple and pink in the center. Byleth was giving him… a ring?

“What is this?” He stepped back suddenly, shocked by the implications of such a thing. Could he dare to hope?

A small sob left her lips and he was immediately back at her side, hand resting on her shoulder, “Byleth, please. Are you alright? Have I said something to upset you?”

She laughed, beautiful and sweet, “Of course not. You just beat me to it.”

Dimitri was sure the surprise on his face made him look like a deer, caught in a web of hunters. Claude would laugh and make a jape at him if he could see him now. The prince reached down to pick up the ring that she had extended to him, meeting her gaze once more.

One her hand was freed, she moved it to grasp the one resting on her shoulder, leaning her head against it, “I love you Dimitri.” She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear it. He certainly did though. “Marry me.” 

Breathing was difficult, he realized, when you thought you were about to have a heart attack. The woman of his dreams had just admitted to loving him. He wasn’t hallucinating again, was he? She had really presented him with a ring?

“You…” he laughed behind his newly found tears, “you were going to ask _me_? That’s so…”

“What?” She pouted, and he wanted to steal that pout right from her lips with his own.

“Nothing.” He replied, “In that case… let us exchange them, shall we?”

Byleth’s enthusiastic nod as she held both of his hands with her own, taking the ring back from him and him doing the same, comforted him in a way that he didn’t dream possible. She giggled when she found that the ring she had was not nearly big enough to fit him, but it didn’t matter. He loved it all the same. His fit on her finger with ease, contrasting beautifully against the pale hue of her skin. An emerald was the right choice, he conceded. He would have to thank Sylvain for that later.

Interlocking their fingers again, he raised one of her hands to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand with all the love he could muster. “Your hands…” he observed, “now that I hold them within my own, I see how small and fragile they are. These hands that have saved me countless times.” He smiled widely, “Thank you, my beloved.”

It was unmistakable, even in the light of the moon, the red flush of her cheeks, “Your kind, warm hands… may they cling to my own, forevermore.” 

She gasped when he reached his other hand up to caress the skin of her neck, pulling the hand by his face so it was resting against his cheek again. It was a sound he hoped to hear more of in the future. For right now, all he wished was to seal their engagement with a kiss. Would she be opposed to the idea?

“Byleth…” he whispered, breath shaking with the anticipation, “would… would you be terribly offended if I kissed you? I know that I just asked you to marry me… but I don’t want to overstep my bounds.”

Her green eyes were hooded as she looked at him, guiding him back with her until her back was against the nearest wall. Her hand trailed from his cheek into the long locks of his hair and he sighed, thinking there had never been a better feeling in his life. She was pulling him towards her, their foreheads meeting in the softest of touches.

“Dimitri… you really don’t have to ask. Please…” she begged him, “please just kiss me.”

He was so close to her that he could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo, or maybe it was her perfume, clinging to her skin. His fingers moved up her jaw and into her hair, in such disbelief. She was really allowing him this, her heart. All he needed was the hitch of her breath in her throat to know that he couldn’t hold back from her any longer.

Dimitri closed the space between them carefully, meeting the lips he had only dreamed of with tender love and care, afraid that if he pushed it too far she would change her mind. The soft, warm touch of her lips against his had his heart threatening to burst right out his chest. How long had he pictured what this would be like, kissing this woman who had stolen his heart so long ago?

She pulled him closer, melding their mouths together with the slightest of whimpers. The sound drove him wild and he couldn’t help but tilt her head back as he towered over her, eager to feel her body pressed against his. Byleth smiled against his lips, whining when he pulled away from her rather abruptly.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, pulling him back towards her, hand tugging at his hair. 

He didn’t want to get carried away. Dimitri knew how strong he was… and he feared that he could hurt her. Months it had been since he began to be plagued with dreams of the way her mouth would feel on his, and experiencing it had been better than he ever imagined. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the best thing that ever happened to him.

“I was afraid I was going to hurt you. Tilting your head back like that… I never know my own strength.” He confided in her, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers affectionately through his hair, shushing him.

“You don’t need to worry, Dimitri.” She reassured him, “I know that you won’t hurt me. It’s just a kiss. Would you… prefer if I took the lead on this one?”

He opened his eyes to look at her, floored by love in her gaze, the subtle hints of her need for him dancing behind her irises. All he could do was nod, leaning down into her touch, chuckling at the way she had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his height.

“Don’t you make fun of me.” She whispered, lips hovering over his own, “It’s not my fault I’m so short.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my love. I just find you to be so… unbearably adorable.” He countered, leaving the smallest of kisses against her lips.

“Don’t hate me for saying this, but I always wondered if you were a romantic. I’ve certainly got my answer.” She smiled, so bright it was almost blinding, before claiming his lips in another prolonged kiss.

He pulled away from her, one hand still locked in her hair while the other made its way to her hip, “May I ask something of you?”

“Anything.”

“When did you first discover your feelings for me?” He felt foolish for asking such a question, but it had been eating at him since he heard her say those words to him. The three words he hadn’t ever thought to imagine she would say to him.

Byleth pondered for a minute, leaving soft, fleeting kisses at the corner of his mouth, “You’re going to think I’m ridiculous.”

“Never!” He exclaimed, astounded that she could ever think such a thing, “Please tell me.”

“The first time I realized that I had feelings for you was when you told me how much you liked my smile…” she confessed nervously, turning her gaze away, “but the first time I realized I love you was right here. In this tower. That night of the ball. I was… elated that you told me you wished we could be together forever and then…” her face was strained, and suddenly he realized. He had told her he was joking.

His heart nearly stopped. That night she hadn’t just been upset with his teenage antics… he had hurt her with his careless words. Byleth hadn’t called him cruel because he was making a promise he couldn’t keep. She did it because his words had cut her to the core. He had foolishly rejected her without even realizing it. How awful she must have felt.

“Byleth… I’m so sorry.” He apologized, “My words were thoughtless then. Had I known…”

She shook her head quickly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, “It doesn’t matter now. You can’t even imagine how long I’ve waited to hear you say such beautiful things to me. The wait was worth it.”

“On the contrary,” he chuckled, “I can imagine it very well. I am… so blissfully happy.” His lips found the crown of her head, arms circling her waist. If he could hold her like this forever, he would. She was so small, so fragile in his arms, fitting against him perfectly, like they were two puzzle pieces formed to be together. 

His breath stuttered when he felt her lips press against his neck, warmth flooding through his body with each peck against the expanse there. What was she doing? A small hand rested against the breastplate of his armor, pushing lightly. Dimitri pulled away to look at her, eager to kiss her once more. 

“Dima…” she murmured, “do I get to ask you the same question?”

“If you wish to hear my answer, I’m happy to oblige you.” 

“Please.” Her voice was so small, and he was confused by the hazy look in her eyes. Dimitri guided her to stand back on her feet, thinking that it must have been uncomfortable for her to stand on her tiptoes for so long.

His lips found her forehead, resting there as he spoke, “It wasn’t until you gave me the strength to move forward that I truly realized how I feel about you. If I think back on it…” he smiled against her skin, “I have loved you since the first time I saw your smile. Even now, it mesmerizes me. I don’t deserve this… I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that.” She begged, reaching her hands up to clutch at his mantle, “You deserve this… and so much more. I,” she hesitated, and his worry was getting the better of him. What was she afraid to say? “Goddess, Dimitri. You should be ashamed of me. It was so inappropriate for me to feel the way I did about you.”

“You act as if I didn’t feel the same way.”

“No,” her grip tightened, “the things I wanted to _do _with you…”

Finding his courage, he pulled her closer to him, one hand trailing down to her hip, “As I said…” he whispered, “you act as if I didn’t feel the same way. I can assure you that I spent countless nights kept awake by thoughts of you.”

Byleth looked up at him and the longing he saw in her eyes had him grasping for self control. Dimitri wasn’t a fool. He knew what she was talking about, and she was right. Having lewd thoughts about your student was hardly appropriate, but to assume that he hadn’t thought the same things about her. How preposterous. 

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Her voice was liquid fire, burning in his ears. Had she always sounded like that? His hand tightened on her hip, backing her against the wall so that his chest was pressed to hers.

“Do tell me why. Is it so unbelievable?”

“It’s not that.” He moved his hand from her waist to the line of her collarbone, taking his time feeling his way up her side, reveling in the way her breath hitched high in her throat, “I just…” her gaze became determined, her fingers shaking as she whispered, “Goddess, forgive me.”

Byleth pulled harshly at his mantle, dragging him down to meet her lips in an ardent caress, gripping it with such fervor. Self control was lost to him as soon as he felt the subtle press of her tongue against his lips, his hand finding its way back into her hair, grasping at the back of her head. She whimpered into his mouth, a needy sound that lit his blood on fire.

His own need for her had tormented him every hour of every day for months and now she was here, in his arms, kissing him like her life depended on it. The feel of her tongue against his was a pressure he didn’t realize he wanted… no, _craved_, as he angled his head to deepen their kiss even further. 

Small, shaking fingers worked at the edges of his cloak, disconnecting it from his shoulders. The fabric slid slowly off his back and a soft sound of approval left his throat. Was she really willing to take this farther than it was already going? He didn’t dare dream of it. Removing his hands from her hair, he reached for hers that were still shaking against his shoulders, hoping to calm her.

“By…” he shuddered as he pulled away, “aren’t we supposed to be saving something like this for our wedding night? I can feel the way your hands are shaking. Are you sure you…” the words escaped him, seeing the desire flooding through her gaze.

“Dima…” she breathed, clutching his calloused hands with her own, “I’ve been waiting so long for this. I… don’t want to wait anymore.”

“You… want to…” he stuttered over his words, feeling the flush in his cheeks, “here? In the Goddess Tower?”

Her small laugh eased his fear, if only slightly, “I know. It’s not the… best of places. Seteth would kill me for even suggesting such a thing,” Dimitri couldn’t help the chuckle that he felt bubbling up in his throat, “but I don’t want to wait for you to follow me to my quarters or something. I want you, Dimitri. Please.”

Who was he to deny her such a heartfelt request? There was just one thing he was unsure of. “Believe me, Byleth. I want nothing more than to make you mine.” He reassured her, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing the soft skin that he found there, “ but I fear that I don’t know what I’m doing. Sylvain’s _advice_ can only get one so far, you see.”

“If I tell you a secret, will you acquiesce to my request?” 

“Perhaps… what is this secret that you speak of?” His confusion was evident, of that he was certain. 

On her tiptoes once more, her lips were just far enough that he could smell the sweetness of her breath, eager to taste them again. “I’ve never done this either.”

Oh… _Oh_, he realized. She had always exuded such confidence, acted as if she was so comfortable in her body. An ache flooded his chest and doubt began to cloud his mind. Why would she give him something so… precious? An animal such as himself wasn’t worthy of her virtue. 

“Dimitri… maybe we can figure this out together?” Byleth’s voice was so hopeful, her eyes shining with the love he now knew she felt for him. 

Her free hand trailed idly down to the buckles of his armor, the other releasing his grip to thumb at the skin of his jawline. His eyes closed, contented, blissful. Goddess, he needed more of this touch, this feeling of falling so far and so deep. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to be connected to this woman in every possible way. Did he trust himself to take it slowly, to not crush her under the weight of his own desires?

“I wish I could say no to you.” He confessed, delighting in the surprised gasp that he eagerly claimed with his lips. 

His own hands shook as he held her face tenderly in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Her lips were heaven, he decided. Nothing could ever satisfy him the way that kissing her could. Going without breath sounded nice, especially if she was taking it from him. His tongue brushed against her lips this time and when her mouth opened for him, he took comfort in her acceptance. Kissing wasn’t as foreign to him as the thought of… 

He stopped himself. Even though nerves were eating away at his conscience, he knew that he owed it to Byleth to make this the best night of her life. She had done so much for him, sacrificed so much. Even this moment wasn’t going to be enough to repay her, but knowing that he had the rest of his life to do so… that made all of it worth it.

Heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach as her hands drifted down his body, working on the buckles of his armor, undoing them all painfully slowly. Suddenly, the layers felt suffocating. He needed to be free of his constraints. Breaking away from her, he helped her to remove his armor, haphazardly tossing it to the side. 

Returning to his previous ministrations, he kissed the corner of her mouth, hands finding her waist, deftly following the curve down to her hips. His eyes followed the outline of her body, bathed in the glowing light of the moon and candelabras that dotted the walls of the tower. Such beauty, he thought, such unfathomable beauty.

Soft, affectionate kisses were trailed down her jaw as he stroked one hand through her hair, and he smiled at the contented sigh she let out at his touch. Eagerly, his mouth followed the slope of her neck, shuddering at the feel of her fingers running up his chest. Nipping lightly at her skin, he cautiously drew his tongue over her collarbone, blowing lightly on it to bask in the goosebumps that traveled up her arms. 

Her cloak fell from her shoulders of her own accord and those beautiful, soft hands found their way into his hair again, the slight tug driving him absolutely wild. He let her guide him for a minute, never ceasing his treatment of her neck. It was nice to discover something that she liked. It would be forever ingrained in his memory so that when they did this in the future, he would always be able to please her.

“Dimitri…” her voice was calm, collected, “come back here please.”

He chuckled, low in his throat, leaving fleeting pecks along her jaw before tenderly pressing his lips to hers, “Up here you mean?”

She playfully tugged on his hair, “Don’t tease me. Is it…” she moved a stray piece of hair behind his ears, “will you help me get my armor off?”

“Anything for you, beloved. Do you have a preference of where I start?” He tried to lighten the mood, his own nerves causing him to feel dizzy. 

“Just get it off.” She groaned, impatiently taking off her gauntlets, tossing them aside. 

He chuckled at her eager display, helping to take off the smaller pieces of armor on her elbows and her knee. All that left him with was her top and the mere thought of removing it was tantalizing. A lump formed in his throat, wondering how he was meant to remove it. It didn’t look like it could stretch very far.

“There’s a zipper in the back.” She laughed, fingering the buttons of his tunic.

Flushing with embarrassment, he nodded. Shaking fingers found the zipper, kissing her cautiously as it slid down so achingly slow. He wanted the offending garment off of her, but he didn’t want to rush this. 

As the bodice fell to the floor, he swallowed hard, positive she could hear his breathing speed up. Even with her bra still clinging to her chest, the milky white expanse of her stomach was inviting, pulling him in. His only thought was of how much he wanted to kiss every inch of her. 

Eagerly meeting her lips once more, he grasped her waist, fingers digging into her back as he pulled her chest to his. She swallowed the strangled moan he let out, popping the buttons of his tunic one by one. He hardly registered when she pushed it over his shoulders, forcing him to release his hold on her so she could remove it completely. 

Her eyes trailed down his body, gasping as she gazed at the numerous scars that littered his chest. Soft, fragile fingers moved across each one, tenderly tracing the lines. Pain was surging through his heart, recalling each and every moment that they were given to him. This touch… it wasn’t right. He wasn’t meant to be loved like this.

“Dimitri…” her voice broke him from his spiraling train of thought, “you are the strongest person I know. I hope you know that.”

Tears sprang to his eyes at the proud smile that crossed her face, heart jumping as she leaned over to kiss a scar that resided just below his collarbone, “Byleth…” 

“Please Dima…” she whispered against his skin, hot breath sending jolts down his spine, and he saw red.

Their kisses became more passionate, frenzied. He moved his hands beneath her thighs, lifting her up and encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. There was no doubt that she could feel the arousal growing in him, the yearning he felt down to the depths of his soul. Using one arm to keep her up, the other reached around to pull at the clasp of her bra, releasing her chest from its confines. 

He dropped it beside them, reveling in the warmth of her bare chest against his. Goddess, he wanted to touch her, have her show him how to bring her to the highest peaks of pleasure. Nothing would have pleased him more. She moaned into his mouth as her bare back hit the wall again, legs tightening around his hips. 

Dimitri nearly lost his grip on her when her hand met the waistband of his trousers, slender fingers dipping beneath it to tease him. The little minx. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? The sounds escaping him were almost feral, raw. How long had he yearned for her to touch him this way?

Reluctantly, he set her down, pulling away from her to admire her body, marveling at the way her ample breasts sat so beautifully on her chest. There was an unbearable ache in his groin as he looked at her, his hands itching to touch. Not yet though… he needed to make her more comfortable.

He looked around to find his cloak, along with hers, and carried them to the side of the room. He laid his down flat on the ground, hers bundled towards the top to make for a makeshift pillow. She seemed to realize what he was doing and followed him to where he stood. Once his creation was complete, he turned to her, laughing at the squeal that left her lips when he picked her up rather abruptly. 

Laying her down on top of his cloak, he carefully maneuvered his way on top of her, hands resting on either side of her head. Shining green eyes looked up at him, clouded with lust. Long, mint hair fanned across the fabric of his cape, framing Byleth’s beautiful features. Her hands were tracing the muscles of his chest, fingertips brushing against the sensitive areas of his stomach. 

Unable to resist her any longer, he moved a hand over her shoulder and down her chest, lingering over her breast as if to ask her permission to touch such a sacred area of her body. Byleth noticed his hesitancy and grabbed said hand, guiding it to where she wanted it. Unsure of what she would like, he focused his attention on the little bud at the top of her breast, calloused thumb running over it to gauge her reaction.

The quick rise of her hips and her lip clenched between her teeth let him know that was the right move to make. He moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing and licking at the skin there, delighting in the mewls he received with every flick of his thumb. She was squirming beneath him, whining at the slow movements of his lips down her chest. Her breasts were beautiful, and he was going to worship them.

Testing the waters, he kissed each one, lying fully on top of her so he could use his other hand to give them equal attention. His tongue flicked at her nipple, sucking the bud into his mouth as he kneaded the other with his fingers. High pitched moans met his ears, the sound so delightfully intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Her hands were grasping at his back, nails burying themselves into his skin. The strain in his trousers was becoming too much to bear. He wanted so much more of her and it was evident to him that she wanted more of him as well. He bit lightly, inhaling sharply at the sound of a whine. She was extremely sensitive here, he could tell. 

“Byleth…” he looked up at her, removing his mouth from her breasts, “is it alright if I undress you? I want to see all of you.”

Her face flushed, hands covering her cheeks in her embarrassment, “Y-yes.” She stuttered.

Smiling triumphantly, he kissed his way down her body, taking extra care on her stomach. She curled her toes when his tongue dipped into her belly button, pushing him down with her shoulders to get him to _hurry up_, in her own words. He slid his fingers beneath her waistband, tugging her shorts, tights, and undergarments down as slowly as he could. He wanted to savor this moment; the moment he would finally see the object of his deepest, darkest fantasies exposed to him.

Dimitri kissed a wet trail up her legs, slow and deliberate, tasting the sweat on her skin. As he reached the apex of her thighs, he looked up at her, massaging them to get her to relax. She seemed nervous and yet eager all the same. He was overwhelmed with emotion, seeing her in such a state.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful.” He whispered, kissing the inside of her thigh with a tenderness he didn’t know he possessed. 

“Stop!” She pleaded, covering her face with her hands, “This is so embarrassing.”

He shook his head, climbing back up her body to lovingly remove her hands from her face, “Please don’t be embarrassed, my beloved. You are the epitome of beauty to me. I have longed to see you this way for so long, and my dreams were nothing in comparison.”

Her whole body flushed red and the sight was _so unbelievably cute_. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he pecked the tip of her nose, “I can stop if you want me to, my love.”

Byleth shook her head, “No! No… it’s alright. I just can’t believe you’re not as nervous as I am.”

He kissed her softly, “Don’t be mistaken, you are just showing it more than I am. I am beyond nervous. If you could feel the way my heart was racing, you would think I may pass out from the exertion.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?” She asked cutely, a small pout resting on her supple lips.

“I’m afraid not. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to continue showing you just how beautiful I think you are.”

It didn’t take long for him to return to his previous position between her legs, that familiar hunger in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at her sex. He flushed, thinking of the _tips _Sylvain had given him in their youth, remembering the things he said the girls were supposed to like. Hopefully it wasn’t all just talk.

He gripped her hips to bring her closer to his face, experimentally flicking his tongue. Her thighs tensed around his head, which he took as a good sign. He closed his lips around the hyper sensitive area and gripped tighter, groaning in frustration for the fact that he wasn’t able to taste her. If ever he hated having ageusia, it was now. She gasped, arching her back as he hit a small nub with his tongue, frightening him. Had he hurt her?

He pulled back, concerned, “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Byleth shook her head, moving her hands to grip his hair roughly, pulling him back towards her, “No, you’re fine. Please… don’t stop.” She pleaded, the need in her voice sending heat straight to his groin… and who was he to refuse her?

Aiming for that special spot again, he revelled in the way he could feel her slick trailing down his chin. He must have been doing something right if her arousal was only growing with his movements. Focusing his tongue on the little nub he had found earlier, he found that he loved the way her hips bucked up into him, her hands pulling at the locks of his hair.

Pulling away, he nervously glanced up at her, “Tell me what you like… please. I want to make sure this feels good for you.”

Byleth chuckled, moving his hair away from the patch over his eye, “You’re doing just fine, love. I’m not really sure what you’re supposed to be doing differently. I’m… not any more experienced than you are. If it’s any consolation… I am _really _enjoying this.”

He smiled, moving up to nip at her hip lightly, kissing along the patch of her stomach that used to drive his thoughts wild as a teen. It still did, honestly. She pinched her lip between her teeth, pushing his head down. He couldn’t help but laugh at the eagerness she was exhibiting. 

Returning to his previous ministrations, he tried to get a sense of what she liked. His tongue was exploring her in ways he didn’t know was possible. He watched her closely, appreciating when she would move his head with her hands, or prompt him to continue with breathless whispers of _right there_. Being that he had never done this before, he was elated that this wasn’t going to be the last time he would. He looked forward to learning all of the things that she found pleasurable.

He knew when he had found the most stimulating spot when she held his head against her, crying out his name in such reverence that it almost shattered his sanity again. Those moans were the only thing he wanted to hear coming from her pretty mouth. He groaned into her sex when she pulled particularly hard on his hair, her thighs closing so tightly that he didn’t dare try to move his head.

Remembering something he had been told to do by Sylvain, he moved one hand that was on her hip underneath him, and teased at the entrance in between her legs. She shuddered in his grasp as he slipped one of his digits inside her, sliding it in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, testing the waters. He didn’t know if this was something she was going to like.

“More,” she begged him, breathless and needy, “please, Dima.” 

Acquiescing to her request, he slipped another finger inside of her, eyes raising to watch as her face contorted in pleasure. The pure ecstasy on her face was almost enough to send him over the edge. He needed some kind of friction or he was going to burst. He wanted nothing more than to replace his fingers with the throbbing appendage that strained against the pants he had failed to remove. 

Her toes curled against his back and he could see that she was slowly losing her control. His name continued to slip breathlessly from her lips and he experimentally curled his fingers upwards as he moved them in and out of her, hand already coated in her arousal. 

“Dimitri…” she whined, music to his ears, “I…” she cried out, “I… I don’t think…” her words failed her as she arched her back, thighs tensing around his head as she met her peak, pulling harshly on his hair as she rode out her orgasm against his mouth.

He waited for her to come down from her high before he removed himself from her sex, enjoying the way her breathing was labored, eyes shut in pure ecstasy. He wiped his mouth with his arm and kissed his way up her sensitive body, one hand resting against her cheek to encourage her to open her eyes.

She smiled up at him, leaning into his touch, “I’m alright Dima.” It still amazed him that she knew just what to say to assuage his fears, “I…” she breathed in deeply, “Goddess, I want you so bad. I can’t imagine that you’re not in pain right now.”

“Wha- oh.” He looked down at his trousers, visibly tented from his arousal, “I’m fine, honestly. Seeing you like that… I forgot for a second that I was even in this state.”

She giggled, kissing the palm of his hand, “Would you like me to help you with that?”

“No.” He calmly muttered, “If it’s alright with you… I would very much like to make love to you now.”

Nodding, her hands moved towards his trousers again, but he stopped her before she could unbuckle his belt, “Allow me.”

He stood from the ground to remove the rest of his clothing, flushing at her wide-eyed stare. Now he understood why she had gotten so embarrassed. Had he looked at her with such… tenderness in his gaze? She was drinking in the sight of him and it was… almost intimidating.

“And you told me that I was beautiful. Dimitri, you are… gorgeous.” The awe in her voice as he stepped out of his pants was strangely comforting. It was nice to know that she found him so attractive. 

“Even with all of the scars?” 

“They only make you more beautiful to me.”

He smiled wide, and returned to her, placing the sweetest of kisses against her lips. Her hands were shaking against his cheeks as she stroked them, waiting for him to make the next move. To calm her nerves, he kissed every inch of her face he could find, doing his best to ignore the ache he felt for her in his chest. His own were firing in his brain, telling him that this wasn’t a good idea, that they should wait to do something so intimate with each other. Her soft lips against his cheek were doing a great job of persuading him otherwise and the adoring look in her eyes had his heart racing, pounding against his ribcage. 

He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes briefly before kissing the palm of her hand, “Byleth…” he whispered, “are you sure about this?”

He opened his eyes to look down at her, heart swelling at the happy tears in her eyes, “More sure than I’ve ever been in my life. I’m yours, Dimitri. Mind, body, and soul.”

“And I am yours.” He replied, reaching down to guide his aching cock to her entrance, looking into her eyes to gain permission one last time. 

She opened her legs for him and nodded her head, pulling him into another heated kiss as he entered her slowly, sliding effortlessly into her from how wet she was. He was embarrassed at the shameless whimper that escaped his mouth at the thick, warm feeling of having her wrapped around him. Their tongues met in a slow dance as he began gently thrusting into her, worried that he would hurt her if he tried anything more.

He was so afraid that if he grabbed her in any way, or lost himself in her, that he could break her. He had broken so many things before, why would she be any different? She seemed to sense his apprehension and broke away from the kiss, pulling him down to rest their foreheads together.

“Dimitri, it’s alright. I’m not some fragile maiden. This… this feels really good for me.” She confessed, biting her lip nervously, “Please take me… and don’t worry about hurting me. I trust you.”

Those words shattered something in him, and allowed something primal to awaken in him. She _trusted _him. Of course she did. She had trusted him with her life so many times before; how was this any different? He really didn’t deserve this woman.

If anything, her words spurred him on, his mouth hungry to taste her skin again, trailing down her jaw as he sped up his thrusts, biting harshly on her neck. She arched into him, grinding her hips down to meet his, moaning aloud with every movement he made. The thought crossed his mind that they should try to stay quiet, considering where they were, but then the darkest parts of him screamed at him, ‘_Let the world know that she’s yours. Only yours.__’_

The sight of her breasts bouncing up and down was driving him wild, his teeth nipping at them ravenously. Her fingers were digging into his back, nails scraping every time a new wave of bliss rushed over her face. The pain was a beautiful contrast to the pleasure he felt, cock sliding in and out of her sex with ease. He could feel the slick coating his thighs, her arousal dripping down her own legs. 

The pure, unadulterated ecstasy on her face, the walls of her most intimate places squeezing him unbearably, it was all becoming too much for him. Dimitri wanted-- no he _needed_ \-- to lose himself in her. Her breathing was becoming erratic and he could tell that she was close to letting go again. He wanted to meet her on that height of her pleasure, share that rapture with her.

“B-Byleth…” he whimpered, “I love you.”

She tried to formulate a response, but couldn’t find her words, crying out as he increased his speed once more, the sound of their combined pleasure echoing off the walls of the Goddess Tower. Clenching around him, nails dragging down his back, she released a final, debauched cry into the air, legs shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. The sight of her achieving such pleasure had him eager to reach his own peak. Giving a few more erratic thrusts, he followed her, crying out his own release into the nape of her neck, gripping her hips hard as he held her against him. 

He carefully lowered himself on top of her, letting out a long, sated breath, his head resting on the pillow of her chest. Her fingers moved up his back to his head, stroking through his hair, lips finding the crown of his head. Her soft giggles were met with his own as the reality of what they’d done finally hit them.

“Of all the places to do this.” He murmured, leaving short, loving kisses on her skin as he removed himself from her with a strangled groan. 

“I should probably ask Manuela to give me something to make sure I don’t get pregnant.” She remarked, laughing heartily when he looked at her with frightened eyes.

“I can’t believe I didn’t even think about that.” He gushed, “By the Goddess, I am so sorry.”

“Think nothing of it,” her hand stroked the side of his cheek, “I love you, Dimitri.”

“I love you as well. More than you could ever know.” 

She smiled up at him, her hand cautiously running up to the patch resting over his right eye. Her fingers were hesitant, green eyes wary. He could sense that she wanted to see what was underneath it. After all, he liked to think he knew her better than anyone. It was only right that he showed her. They were going to be married, spend the rest of their lives with each other. 

Then why was his heart constricting so hard in his chest? 

“Dimitri…” she sounded scared, and he hated himself for it, “you don’t have to show me now, but I hope you’ll trust me enough someday.” 

He was astounded that she thought he didn’t already, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that the memory of that day still haunts me. I don’t want you to…”

“Think less of you?” She cut him off, “Surely you know me well enough to know that I never could.”

Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, “Yes. I know.” He sighed heavily, “Very well. You can remove it if you would like to. You have bared yourself for me, it is only right that I do the same.”

Byleth leaned up to kiss him passionately, continuing to stroke the skin of his cheek. He hadn’t even registered her other hand reaching up to remove the patch, too focused on the soft skin of her lips, her bare chest pressed against his. When she pulled away, he gazed at her quizzically, gasping when her soft fingers touched the scar that covered his eye. 

He could see her still, albeit she was blurry through his right eye. It was a look he would never forget; one of love, pain, and pride all at once. Never had she been more gentle in her touch, tracing the pink line with such tender love and care. It almost broke the dam in his heart, the way her fingers felt against the cool skin of his brow. 

What did break him was the way she pulled him down to leave a gentle kiss over his scar, a quiet sob breaking from his throat. He thanked his lucky stars that they were alone as he moved off of her and onto his side, pulling her close to him so that she might rest against his chest. He loved her more than the moon and stars themselves.

Byleth shushed him, wiping away the tears that trailed down his cheeks, carefully asking her next question, “Will you tell me how it happened? I don’t want to push you… but it may help to talk about it.”

She was right, as she always was. Caging his anguish and rage in hadn’t done anyone any favors. He had become a shell of his former self; there was no way he was going back to that. Not after everything he had gained since then. No one was going to get hurt in his stead anymore. Though it took a while for him to calm down, he made the effort to quell the noises coming from his throat. The tears were another story, however.

“You remember how, before we found out he was alive, I told you that Dedue sacrificed his life to get me out of my jail cell, where I was awaiting my sentencing?” He asked, cursing the way his voice cracked.

“Mmm.” She breathed, kissing his collarbone affectionately, “you told me that you would have died if not for him.”

He closed his eyes tightly, the memory still bringing him a sense of overwhelming agony, “I was lost in a blind rage after seeing them harm someone I cared so adamantly about. I grabbed a lance off of one of the dead soldiers and just started killing them. People from my home, whom I had never thought to raise arms against.” 

He sighed, reaching for her hand that rested against his side, “By the time I had gotten to the secret passage that would lead me out and away from Fhirdiad, I was stopped in my tracks by a small child. She couldn’t have been older than six. She was quivering in her boots and a sudden clarity washed over me. Goddess, she must’ve thought I was a monster. What if she thought I was going to kill her?”

Byleth pushed him to lie down, resting her head over his heart and moving their hands onto his stomach. His other hand caressed the smooth skin of her back, grateful for the comfort she was offering him. This closeness was helping him more than he thought it would, and he knew she could tell how hard this was for him.

“So what happened then?”

“She called my name… and I didn’t know what to say. Part of me wanted to mow her down and make my escape, and the other part wanted to make sure that she didn’t see me kill anyone else. I had never felt so disgusting in my life for thinking that it was alright to kill a child… but as you well know, the deeper I got into my delusions, the less I cared about things like that.”

She nodded, head coming to rest under his chin, “Did the guards find you?”

“Eventually, and she screamed at them to leave me alone. I was surprised that she was so quick to defend me. In fact, she jumped in front of me at one point and that’s when I knew I had to act. One of the soldiers was prepared to kill her to get to me and I wasn’t going to let that happen. So… I pushed her out of the way and the tip of a lance caught my eye.” He paused, waiting for her to say something.

“That wasn’t it, though, was it?”

“No.” He kissed her forehead, “I… killed the rest of them. When I went to see if she was alright, she was crying… and yet, she leapt into my arms to embrace me. She thanked me for saving her and told me that she didn’t want anyone to hurt me… that I should leave before more of them came. This sweet, innocent child saw me as a human being, even after watching me slaughter a slew of men. She… believed in me, trusted me. She even apologized for letting me get hurt. I hadn’t even registered that I couldn’t see out of my right eye until she told me that.”

“Dima…” Byleth whispered, “she saw what everyone who loves you sees in you. Your undying devotion to the things you believe are right. She believed in the person that you are… that you _can _be.”

Dimitri laughed dryly, “and then I destroyed those ideals with the atrocities I commited. She believed in me… and I let her down. Though, I would do it again. To save her.”

“I know you would… because that’s the type of man you _truly _are. We all have a darkness, Dimitri. We just have to choose when to live in the light.”

She moved her head, angling it just right so that she might kiss the curve of his jaw, squeezing their hands together as she caught the tears that seemed to still be falling from his eyes. He looked at her, in awe of the wisdom and strength that she never failed to exude every day. Still, he didn’t feel deserving of her. The whole night was replaying in his mind and he could hardly believe it. Even this… her acceptance of the things that he had done. It was too much.

“Byleth…”

“Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

He smiled softly, “Do you want to know something? That little girl is actually working as an apprentice for the palace blacksmith now. I… haven’t had the courage to speak to her. Last time I was in Fhirdiad, I aptly avoided being anywhere near her.”

She removed her hand from his and brought it up to his face, pulling him in for a kiss, lingering for a while, as if to tell him that it was going to be alright. 

“Perhaps we should speak to her when we arrive tomorrow. I, for one, would love to thank her for being so brave and always believing in the man I get to call my future husband.” 

Dimitri nodded, resting his forehead upon hers, “I think I would enjoy that. The task may be less daunting for me with you by my side. I… owe it to her, to thank her for seeing me as I could be, rather than as I was.”

  
“I will always be by your side. I love you too much to lose you now.”

“Beloved one, I would never dream of leaving you alone. Not now. Not ever.”

He kissed her once more, lips lingering against her own, and as he gazed down at her, skin shining in the light of the moon… he realized something, something he should’ve realized long ago.

If he was living for what he believed in… it was his future with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me comments and let me know what you thought! :)  
For anyone who liked this, I am currently taking commissions for this series. I have played through every route so I am comfortable writing for everyone. Find me on any of my social media sites, or my AO3 for details!


End file.
